Dumbledor's 160 birthday party
by Lady Marianne
Summary: And here it is, after more than 5 months, another chapter of this story. What will happen at Dumbledore's birthday party? Who has he invited and why? Thank you so much to all of you who still read this! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Invitations

**Note: This FanFiction has NOTHING to do with Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Price. You've been warned!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter One**: Invitations

"It's a secret. No one should now about it. I mean no one."

"Not even Potter?"

"Specially Potter. Make sure he comes but do not tell him about our plan. Can I trust you or should I tell someone else to do this?"

"No, sir. I can handle it. But I'm not so sure he'll come. In fact, I'm not sure anyone will come. You know… things have changed…"

"I know, I know. But they have to be here. Not only Potter, but also Weasley, Granger, Longbottom… Well, you know who I mean."

"Yes, I do. So, August, 1, right?"

"That's right. Make sure they are here by noon. If they refuse to come… I don't know… cast a spell on them if necessary."

"But, sir… I'm not allowed to do magic!"

"Right… Well, I'll talk to Fudge about it. I trust you, Hagrid. Bring them to me."

"I'll do my best, sir."

When Hagrid had left the room, Dumbledore sat at his desk and muttered:

"This'll be the best birthday ever!"

That year, Albus Dumbledore was going to turn 160. It wasn't a very important age, people generally celebrated their 150° birthday, but he hadn't been able because he had been way to busy with the war that had been going on back then.

So he had decided to celebrate his 160° birthday and he had planned the most perfect way to do that. It was a very big secret and no one knew exactly what was going to happen. No one even knew who the guests were, not even Hagrid.

Hagrid was in charge to send the invitations and make sure that everyone would attend, but he didn't know more than that, and Dumbledore enjoyed the face he had put when he had read the list. But Hogwarts' headmaster wasn't going to tell anyone about his plan. He wanted to see everyone's faces when they found out.

Unfortunately he couldn't see some of the faces some students put when they saw the envelope on their tables.


	2. Chapter 2 Reactions 1

**NOTE: Thanks very much for your reviews. I'm uploading two chapters because tomorrow I will be unable to do so. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter Two**: Reactions I

"Open it"

"I don't want to. Why don't you open yours first? You got one, didn't you?"

"You're being such a child, Ronald. Ok, I'll open it first."

Ron watched as his girlfriend opened her enveloped. They had been at his mother's house when Herold had come in and had left it on his laps. They were still too shocked when another owl had brought the same letter to her.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"It's from Dumbledore" Lavender answer. **(N/A: Don't kill me!).** "It says that he's throwing a party to honor his 160° birthday and that he wants all of us there."

"All of us? Who's all of us?"

"It doesn't say."

"Well, let's send him a gift with a very polite note saying that we are too busy to attend. It's not a big deal."

"Here it says that we might turn him down. He says that we must attend or if not…"

"Or if not what?"

Lavender was about to answer when they heard a big knock at the door. None of them wanted to open it, but they didn't have to, because suddenly it was opened and a very big figure appeared. Lavender couldn't help but cry, and Ron would have done the same, but he recognized the man.

"Hagrid! You scared the crap out of me, man!" he said.

"I know it's been 10 years since we last saw each other but I didn't imagine that you'd be scare of me."

"I… You know…" tried to explain Ron, but he was cut by Hagrid.

"Listen, I'm very late. Dumbledore sends me to make sure that you get your invitations and that you'll be there on August, 1°."

"Hagrid… The thing is that…" started Lavender.

"Don't tell me I have to convince you too! I've just been at Neville's and he started crying when he saw me. Luckily, Luna helped me and we were able to talk him in…"

"So Neville is going?"

"Yeah, as well as Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot."

"Only them?"

"No way! Dumbledore insist everyone's there."

"Everyone? I hope you are not talking about…"

"I'm talking about everyone you could imagine. And also more… God knows what Dumbledore is planning to do! Anyway, you are going, aren't you?"

After a long pause, Lavender accepted and Hagrid was able to move to the next house on the list. Once he was gone the couple began to talk. Well… She talked and he just listened. He began to think about the list. Which of his class mattes would attend to this so call party? And what was the old man planning to do? He wanted to know, but he had to wait.


	3. Chapter 3 Reactions 2

**Chapter Three**: Reactions II

Meanwhile, at Hermione's house.

"No, Hagrid. I told you. I'm too busy. Tell Dumbledore that I'm sorry but I can't postpone all this things…"

"Hermione, c'mon! I'm begging you! I convinced all the Slytherin's, most of the Hufflepuff's and several Revenclaw's. I only have to convince you Gryffindor's! Please, don't play hard to catch."

"I'm not playing. This is serious. Don't you read the newspapers? I have several meetings at the Ministry and I also have to travel to many places…"

"You don't want to see him, right? Yes, that's it. You are too afraid of finding him!"

He wasn't talking about Dumbledore, and Hermione understood him. She had been facing a wall but immediately turned around, her wand on one hand and as red as a tomato.

"Don't you ever say that again! I'm too busy, that's it… Seriously, do I really look as that kind of girl? I have a life, you know? I don't care a damn on what he thinks. Is that clear?"

"All right, I got it."

"Sorry, Hagrid, I over reacted." The girl apologized. "The thing is… I want to go back to Hogwarts, I really do. But I told you that August 8 is too busy for me. If only it was the week before…"

"That's good, because it isn't on August, 8. It's on August 1°. Got ya. Well… See you at Hogwarts." He said and disappeared.

"Hagrid! That's not fair! Come back!" she yelled. But it was too late. He was gone and she was going to go to that stupid party.

She wasn't as busy as she had told Hagrid. She didn't want to run into some people of her past. It was funny, she thought. When she was at Hogwarts, she had had the best time ever, and now she didn't want to go back… why? Was she really afraid of meeting him?

That was so stupid! He had a girlfriend, she was too busy to get into a serious relationship (though newspapers said she was already in one). What was the big deal about that? Nothing. Yes, she had had a crash on him, but they were so young… She had had a crash on Harry too and she wasn't afraid of meeting him. Or was she? It had been so long… How could she be sure about her feelings? She didn't love Harry, she was sure about that, but as for the other… It had been 10 years. Her feelings should be over, but still she decided to avoid him as much as she could.

"Just to be sure." She thought. Then she looked at her watch and realized that she was late for work. She finished her coffee and with a 'pop' she disappeared from her house to reappear just seconds later at her office.


	4. Chapter 4 Reactions 3

**Chapter Four**: Reactions III

After opening the door of his flat and turning the lights on, Harry saw someone who shouldn't be there. He wasn't shock. Actually, he was expecting the other man since he received his letter.

"Oh. Hello, Hagrid. Glad to see you. How you've been?"

"Hello Harry. I've been fine, thank you. Tired, but fine. Happy birthday, by the way…"

"Oh, thanks. But I think I' right when I suppose you didn't come just to tell me happy birthday, did you?"

"You are right. I came here to make sure you received my letter."

"Letter? Sorry, I don't think so. Besides, I burn all my letters, you know? You never know if they're dangerous."

"Please, who are you trying to fool? I know you, Harry, and I know you received the letter I send you not one, but 3 times. I'm I wrong?"

Harry wanted to keep lying, but he gave up. He couldn't lie to Hagrid.

"Fine, you win. I did receive the letter, but I'm not going, anyway. Tell Dumbledore thank you, but no thank you. Is that fine?"

"No, it's not. Harry, even Malfoy is coming. Why Dumbledore invited him I don't know. I just know that he wants all of you there."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up? Really, I don't like Malfoy. You know it, Dumbledore knows it. Why does he want us to be under the same roof?"

"I don't know. The party is tomorrow and hopefully he'll explain his plan there. But everybody must be there! So, Harry, I spent a whole month trying to convince a bunch of people. Some of them were harder than the others, but I didn't have to use magic at any of them. Now… if you refuse to come, I'll have to cast a spell on you and take you."

"C'mon, Hagrid! You're not supposed to do magic!"

"You really think that? Try me."

Harry didn't say a word. He was a trained auror and he would easily beat Hagrid. But, on the other hand, he was his friend and he wasn't able to raise his wand at him. What to do?

"All right, all right! You win. Tomorrow at noon? I'll be there. You really don't have the slightest idea about this party?"

"No, Dumbledore wouldn't tell me. I don't even know all the guests. I mean… I was in charge of 'the students', let's call you that way, but I heard that there are also other guests. We'll see…"

"Ok, Hagrid. See ya tomorrow."

"Good-bye Harry. And don't you dare to fail."

"I won't."

Once the teacher had left, Harry started to think about what was to come. He would meet with all his high-school friends. What would they say? What would they think? They had had such a friendship… why did it had to end? Was he responsible for that? No he wasn't. Neither Ron nor Hermione had write to him, so they were responsible too.

Anyway… he would find out soon enough….


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion

**Chapter Five**: Reunion

They looked at each other, not sure what to say. 'Hey, how you've been?' didn't look appropriate. They hated, why should they pretend they didn't?

"Minerva, I see you've already found Severus." Dumbledore said when he saw them.

"Yes, Albus, I have. Let me say I wasn't expecting to find him here…"

"I'm as shocked as you are, Minerva. I wasn't expecting an invitation either." Snape replied.

"So… Interesting people. How many guests are there, again?" McGonagal asked after a short pause.

"Oh, I'm not very sure… How many are them? Let's say 100 or so…"

"A hundred? That's a lot of friends. And yet, I don't see Fudge or anybody from the Ministry here. Didn't you invite them." The youngest wanted to know.

"Oh, no. It would have been too boring. No, this year I've decided to invite different people. Some of them work at the Ministry, but they're not who you expect, Severus. I believe you'll be quite shock if you knew about my plan."

"And when would that be?" asked McGonagal.

"Very soon, Minerva, very soon. Now, if you excuse me, I see that Sibyl has decided to join us."

"Sibyl? Hope you are not talking about…" but Dumbledore wasn't listening anymore. He was now shaking hands with Sibyl Trelawney, the divination teacher.

"What a surprise, Sibyl. I thought you didn't like to get out of your tower." Flitwick said.

"I wasn't planning to. But when looking into my cup of tea this morning I realized that I was in great danger if I didn't come to the party."

"Danger? Why would anyone want to harm you?" Professor Sprout asked, but before no one could answer, there was a noise of glasses breaking. Hagrid, who was the first one to react, quickly climbed up the stairs and went to see what was going on.

Five minutes later, he returned followed by Neville Longbottom.

"Mr Longbottom. I see it's been 10 years and you are still unable to fly. I guess it's not a big surprise, is it madam Hotch?"

"C'mon, Severus. Leave him alone. Glad you could make it, Neville. You are the first one to arrive, that's very good. Really good." Said Dumbledore.

Neville seemed very scared. He wasn't expecting to find all those former teacher's of his gather under the charmed roof of the Great Hall. The next thing he knew was that he was holding hands with professor Sprout and that madam Hotch was still trying to make him understand the right way to drive a broom.

For the next half an hour many ex-students appeared through the gates. Ernie Macmillan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Terry Boot… Even Draco Malfoy had shown up, followed by his wife, Pansy Parkinson, and his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. All of them seemed completely lost about what they were doing there.

"Well, I guess that's all, is anyone missing?"

"I believe, professor Dumbledore, that the three pieces of jewelry of Godric Gryffindor's house are still missing. I believed they were invited, weren't them?" Snape said, a smile in his face.

"Oh, yes. Of course they were. But I think you are wrong, Severus. Miss Granger arrived at 12, sharp. She's been talking to Hagrid all this time, hadn't you?"

"Yes, sir. I believed you didn't see me because I appeared when Neville arrived, so…"

"Appeared? I had understand that no one can appear or disappear in this school." Malfoy asked.

"I work at the Ministry so I asked for a permission to appear. I don't like to use brooms, you know… Sorry professor Snape, I should have said hello to you." Hermione replied coldly.

"And as for the others… I don't know where the hell is Potter, but I do know that Weasley is deciding wether to go through the door or not. Is that wrong, Mr. Weasley?" Mad Eye Moody said.

Ron, as red as his hair, walked through the gates, followed by Lavender. He had spent the half an hour discussing with her about what Dumbledore would do if they didn't come in. He didn't want to face anybody, but it was too late now. Mad Eye had forced him into the room.

"Hello, professor Dumbledore, sir." He whispered.

"Mr Weasley! Glad you could make it. I understand you've been very busy at your work. The Chudley Cannons, right?"

"Yes, sir. I'm their guardian."

"Very good. So… I believe we can get this party started, can't we? Oh, I almost forgot about Potter! He wrote me an owl this morning telling me he'll be a little late because he has work to do. It's better that way, so all of you have time to enjoy yourselves before I tell you about my plan. Enjoy the party!"

At the beginning nobody seemed to want to talk to the rest, but slowly, they gather into small groups and tell the rests about their lives.

"Won-Won, look! It's Parvati! C'mon, I want to tell her about our wedding!"

"You go. I want something to drink. It's that ok?"

It wasn't ok, but Lavender had to give in. So Ron went to one to the tables and filled a glass with pumpkin juice. Then he saw the last chocolate frog and was about to get it, but somebody else was quicker.

"Excuse me. I wanted that chocolate frog!"

"Really? It's funny, because I believe I took it from the table…" a woman said.

He wanted to tell the other on to shut up, but he couldn't. He was too shocked.

"Her… Hermione?" he asked shyly.

"Ron? Is that you?" she couldn't believe her luck either.

"What… I mean, how you've been doing? I read a lot 'bout you in the news… "

"I've read a lot 'bout you too. You play quiddich, right? Yes… I'm in the ministry, I guess you knew that… I wasn't expecting you here!"

In her mind, the word 'Liar' was repeated very loud and many times, but she decided to ignore that little voice.

There was an awkward silence and then he asked.

"So… Have you heard anything about Harry?" What a lousy question! But it was all he could come up with.

"Probably the same as you. He's an auror, but that's not a big secret, is it? I don't know… He used to write me for my birthday, but it's been nearly 8 years since he last did so. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same. The last time he wrote to me was when I played my first quiddich match, about 7 years ago. Ginny told me he is afraid of people or something like that…"

"You mean like Mad Eye? Is that possible?"

"No, I think he isn't really like that. He is just pretending… I guess we'll have to ask him later."

"You are probably alright." Ron smiled. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just… This should be the first time ever I'm right in your eyes!"

"That's so not true!"

"No. It always used to be you who knew the right answers and Harry and I were wrong. C'mon! Don't you deny it. You know I'm right…"

"Ok, ok, ok. Maybe it used to be that way… But things change, you know?"

Another pause. Then Ron realized that Lavender was probably waiting for him and he didn't want her to make a seen because he had been talking to Hermione.

"Well… I'll guess we'll see around. I have to go talk to, eh… Dean. I have to say something to Dean." He lied.

"Ok. I'll see you." She replied, wondering what he really had to do (because she knew Ron too well to buy his lie.)

They didn't get together again for the next 3 hours, when the last guest arrived and Dumbledore told them what his big plan was about…


	6. Chapter 6 The so waited plan

**Chapter Six**: The so waited plan

It was almost 3 o'clock when Harry finally arrived. Ron, who was by the door, walked over to where he was, but someone passed rushing by his side.

"Harry!" Hermione said. "Harry, so great seeing you!"

"Hi… Hermione." He answered.

"Hi, Harry! How you've been?" It was Ron who talked this time.

"Fine. I've been alright. Hermione, you'll break my neck!" he told the woman, who was still hugging him.

"Sorry."

She let him go and the three of them stare at each other.

"So… What you've been doing?" Ron wanted to know. "You haven't gone insane, have you?"

Harry laughed and explained to his friends that he had been pretending he was mad to avoid uncomfortable interviews and things like that.

"It hasn't been easy, you know? Specially after what happened with Voldemort."

About 10 years ago, he had finally defeated Voldemort, and since then his life had looked like hell. People kept asking him what exactly had happened and the only thing he could come up with to avoid them was to play nuts. It had worked quite well…

Suddenly, Dumbledore went to the teacher's desk and cleared his throat. It was the moment of truth, he would tell everyone about his big plan.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for coming here today. It means a lot to me to have you all gather here under this ceiling. And now you'll know why…"

Everyone was silent. Not even the 'teachers' dared to look at each other. Even Snape seemed curious.

"This year is not only my 160° birthday, but also it's the 10° anniversary of you leaving Howarts (I mean you 'students') So… I figured out this great way to celebrate all of this. Well, I'll just say it: you are coming back to Hogwarts!"

Everybody was still silent. He was joking, right? He could not be talking seriously. It was just crazy, but no one could imagine Dumbledore saying a joke like that.

McGonagal was the first to break the silence.

"Oh, Albus… You almost fool me, you know? I almost bought it!"

"Oh, I'm not playing, Minerva. You all (and I mean ALL) are coming back to Hogwarts for a month. You, teachers, will be teaching the same classes as you used to, and the rest of you will be separated into your old houses and you'll do what you used to… Don't you love the idea?"

No one knew what to say. It wasn't a great idea at all! What was he thinking! Draco Malfoy said something very wised and everybody had to agree with him.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we have work to do and we can't just not show up for a month, so… I'll be going now, you know…"

"Mr Malfoy, you're wrong. I talked to Fudge and he had no problem to speak to all your bosses so they would let you stay. You have no excuses, and you can't get out either, you know? So I think the best thing would be for you to go to your dormitories, don't you think?"

Everybody looked at the one they had near. No one wanted to believe the truth. They were back. Back to Hogwarts…


	7. Chapter 7 Ron's wedding proposal

**Chapter Seven**: Ron's wedding proposal

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. It had been 10 years. They had had fun and all that, but some things had happened and nothing was as it used to. Why was Dumbledore forcing them to return to where they didn't want to go? Why did he find that amusing?

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice (specially familiar to Ron).

"Won-Won! Did you hear? We are coming back. Isn't that great?"

It was Lavender, who had come running towards them, but had stopped as soon as she saw Hermione.

"What is she doing here?" she asked in a very loud whisper.

"Well… She… You know…" Ron, as red as his hair, tried to explain. But Hermione cut him in.

"I was invited, you know, Lavender? We came here together… Remember?" Harry couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't remember his friend being so aggressive before.

Lavender looked mad at her, but didn't reply. Deep inside she knew Hermione was right and that she couldn't blain Ron for talking to her.

"Parvati and I are going to the common room. I'll see you in five minutes, Won-Won." She was very cold and didn't smiled.

"Thank you" he whispered when she was gone.

"You should have some control on her, you know? She has no right to tell you what to do." Hermione replied. "Anyway, I'll go talk to Dumbledore and see what I can do. I can't stay here for a month…"

When she was gone, Harry talked to his friend.

"So… Ron-Ron is it?"

"Won-Won. I'll tell you. You may not be going insane, but I am. She's out of her mind, Harry. She is driving me crazy!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's the most jealous person you could imagine… And I bet you she isn't too happy of having her (I mean Hermione) in the same room as me."

"And didn't you tell her that her attitudes were bothering you?"

"I tried but I ended up doing something completely different…"

"Like what?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"What? Ron, if you want me to help you I have to know. What did you do?"

The red-haired looked at his friend. He had been dating Lavender for 11 years and she had to talk to someone about what was going on through his mind.

"Ok, ok. But let me tell you the whole story first. Don't laugh!"

"I'll do my best."

"Well… One afternoon we where having tea at my mother's, right?. I had decided to tell Lav that our relationship was over, but I couldn't gather enough courage to do so, so a grabbed the newspaper and began to read."

"Aha…" said Harry when his friend stopped.

"Meanwhile, she began to talk about our relationship. She said that according to her cup (she is really into divination, you know?), we would get married and have lots of babies, but I would be in an accident so that I should quit my job. I was only half listening, because the article I was reading was about Hermione's last visit to Bulgaria to visit a friend of hers(do you know a Bulgarian friend she could have? I do!) Anyhow… Lev asked me if I thought that we would get married, and I told her that I was sure about that. Not only that, I believe my exact words were 'I'm sure. Pick a date.' So… That's it. Apparently I'm getting married."

Harry tried his best not to laugh. Ron was his friend, but he still found the situation quite amusing. He also knew that Ron was still deeply in love with their friend and that he had started to date Levander because he thought that Hermione was into Viktor Krum.

He would have had to reply, but fortunately they reached to the Fat's Lady portrait and she spoke before he could say a word.

"Password?" she asked.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. They had no clue about the password, which mean that they wouldn't be able to enter Gryffindor's common room.

"The password is 'chocolate frogs', will you ever learn?"

"Thanks Hermione! And did you speak with Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, and he is not giving in. We'll have to stay and do everything we used to, like students. And by the way… We'll have tests, and don't you even think that I'll lend you my notes."

"Hermione… Please!" Ron begged.

But again he was cut in by the Fat Lady.

"Are you coming in?" she wanted to know.

The three of them shared a look before coming into the room where they had spend so many afternoons. It had been 10 years since that, would things be as them used to? They would have to give it a shot.


	8. Chapter 8 Stories

**Chapter Eight**: Stories

"Well… I guess this is it. We are spending a month together and I believe that we should at least talk between us before it start's" Seamus Finnigan said as the three friends appeared.

"I guess you're right. Who's first?" Parvati asked.

No one.

"Ok, I'll go first." Hermione said. "Well, as you may know, I've been working at the Ministry of Magic. I created a new department to take care of domestic elves and their working conditions. I have already get a law that gives them holidays and a salary. I guess I wasn't so wrong when I said that they wanted to have the same rights as wizards, was I?" When she said that last phrase, she looked at Ron.

"Now I remember! You created that thing called PEDO., right?" Neville asked.

"It was the P.E.D.D.O." She replied angrily. "And yes, I created it while my 4° year at school."

"I've read a lot about you. Ok… Who's next? Ron? Would you like to tell us your story?"

"He's been the Chudley Cannon's keeper for nearly 7 years now." Lavender said. "But he's planning to quite once we get married, which is very soon now, by the way. I want to have a husband, and I don't want him to be in danger if he could avoid it. What else…? I think that's pretty much it. Am I wrong, honey?" she looked at Ron, who seemed very embarrassed.

"I think that's pretty much how my life has been since we last met." Nobody but Harry understood what he really meant.

"You are getting married? That's so cool!" Parvati said. "Why didn't you tell me? Who's gonna make your dress? Am I invited?"

"Girls! Girls! We are trying to have a conversation here! You have a whole month to put up with gossip. Now… Who wants to continue?"

"What have you been doing?" Dean wanted to know.

"Me? I'm a psychologist. My story isn't as impressive as yours… I graduate, entered to San Mugo to study… Met this great girl called Susan and I've been dating her for… how long is it? 3 years now. That's me. I haven't appeared on the news or anything like that. What about you, Dean?"

"Well… I got a job in the Ministry in the Department Against the use of muggle objects (**N/A: I read the book in Spanish so I don't know the translation of some words**), the same department Ron's father used to work in. What else…? I got married, two years ago. Her name's Katie and she is wonderful. I've been having a great life, so far…"

"That's good. Well, I think we can assume what Lavender has been doing, right? What about the rest? Harry? Neville? Parvati?"

It turned out that Parvati worked at San Mugo too and that Neville was Hogwarts' new herbology teacher. He had also got married to Luna Lovegood. And as for Harry… They all thought that he was insane and he didn't bother to correct the mistake.

Suddenly, the door was opened and McGonagal appeared. She looked terrible.

"Professor Dumbledore has just taken us 10 points because I was complaining about having to spend a month in here, so I expect none of you follows my example and behave. You won the Houses Cup for 7 years in a row and I think you ought to win it now too." She said.

"So we are having that too?" Parvati wanted to know.

"Yes, miss Patil."

"Can't we just go?" Ron said.

"Mr Weasley, do you really think we didn't try? Mr Malfoy is now in the infirmary for trying to escape. I'm afraid he has grown bunny ears. Mr Thomas, don't laugh!"

Dean wasn't the only one laughing. Many others had to turn around so McGonagal wouldn't see them.

"Anyway… Here're your timetables. You must attend to classes tomorrow morning, as usual. I recommend that you would go and try to sleep. This will be a long month…"

Harry looked at Ron, who was still laughing about Malfoy's bunny ears. Perhaps it would be so bad to spend a month at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9 Classes

**Chapter Nine**: Classes

It took the boys about half an hour to convince Lavender that Ron had to sleep with the boys and that she had to sleep with girls, but after that they were all able to get into their beds.

The next morning, Harry didn't wake up as he used to. He had been having a great dream when Seamus voice brought him back to reality.

"C'mon, c'mon! It's late. Wake up."

Harry opened his eyes and saw Seamus half dress, yelling at Ron, who didn't seem to want to get up. He looked at his watch and found out that they had 5 minutes to get dress and got to their first class, which, according to McGonagal's timetable, was Transformation.

Ten minutes later, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and a half-dress Ron, walked through McGonagal's class door and apologized to the teacher. It wasn't a good class. Most of the things McGonagal said, they knew it already. And besides, she didn't look too happy about giving classes anymore. In fact, every once in a while, they heard her muttering.

"Unbelievable! I could be in Cancun right now! But no… I had to come to that stupid party…"

Some of the students smiled at the idea of McGonagal sunbathing in Cancun, but as soon as the teacher turned around and faced them, they looked down. She wasn't very easy-going, and they didn't want to think in what she would do if she saw them laughing.

After an hour with her, they had a break, so Harry and Hermione sat in a bench outside the building and began to talk about everything.

"Where's Ron, by the way?" the girl asked after a short while.

"He's probably with Lavender. I can't believe they're still together! I never thought they would last more than a year… What about you?"

"I don't really care. I think they're a nice couple." The girl said coldly.

Harry wanted to continue with that conversation to see what Hermione really thought, but he saw Ron coming towards them.

"Please, help me!" he said.

"Ron… What's wrong?" Harry wanted to know. His friend looked very scared.

"They're two, Harry. Two of them!"

Neither Harry, nor Hermione understood him, so he had to explain himself.

"Lavender and Parvati are looking for me. They want to know my opinion about the flowers for the party. I don't like flowers…"

"You are afraid of your fiancée? I can't believe it! Sorry, Ronald, I can't help you in this one. I have a class to go to. See you later." Hermione said and turned around.

Ron was about to say something, but then he saw Lavender and Parvati. "Hide, me! Hide me! Harry, you must hide me!" he begged.

Without thinking about it twice, Harry took the Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket and gave it to his friend. When the two girls arrived, the red-haired had already disappeared.

"Have you seen Ron?" Lav asked.

"No, I haven't."

"He's not with… You know. He's not with her, is he?"

"Hermione? No. She has just left for a class. We left McGonagal's class together and we saw Ron talking to you. I have no idea where he could be."

"Oh, I see. If you run into him, tell him that I'm at Gryffindor's common room. I want to show him something."

"Ok, I'll tell him."

The two girls said 'Thank you' to Harry and walked away.

"Man! You should really do something about her." He said.

"I know, I know. But what should I do? The wedding is in 6 months, what am I supposed to do? Besides, I have no one by my side! Everybody I know is always congratulationing us… My mother! You should see her! The strange thing is that she likes Lev better than Fleur, remember? Bill's wife?"

"I know who Fleur is! That is, indeed, strange. I always thought your mother liked Herm… Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"You mean Hermione? I thought that too, but apparently she loves Lavender. I don't know… My whole world is upside down. But let's change subjects. What do we have now?"

"Divination."

"Divination? Why? We didn't have it when we were in 6° and 7°!"

"Dumbledore's insisted that we attend to all the classes we used to have."

"Crap. Could the day get any worst?"

But he didn't know how wrong he was…


	10. Chapter 10 Saved by the bell

**Chapter Ten**: Saved by the bell

"Hello, my dears… As I already knew, you are all back here. But I see none of you has devoted his life to the art of divination… Oh, wait. My inner eye tells me Miss Brown has. Congratulations on your wedding, by the way." Professor Trelawney said when everybody had arrived.

"No, please. Not her… Please, don't talk about the wedding." Ron whispered to Harry.

But she didn't talk about the wedding. She limited to try to guess what her students had been doing (she only guessed about Neville, who had been working with her). She also predicted that Harry would suffer 30 minor accidents while being back at Hogwarts, and 2 more serious.

After an hour, everybody headed to the great hall to have lunch.

"What's next?" Ron asked.

"Double potions with the Slytherin's." Seamus answered.

"Again! There are other houses too, you know? Why do we always have to bare Snape and Malfoy at the same time?"

Everybody laugh at the comment.

"Come, Won-Won. I think we have some time before the class. I want to show you the dresses Anna Abbott drew for me."

"Lavender, I really think we shouldn't…" started Ron, but when he saw the girls face he changed his mind. "Ok, I'm coming."

"Can you believe that woman?" Hermione asked Harry. "She is always controlling him… He can't do anything on his own… I… I can't see how he bares her."

"Neither can I. But… It's his life. What could we do about it? Nothing. That's why I haven't been in a serious relationship since Ginny."

"Ginny! That's right… Why didn't you two come back together after everything was over?"

"You know… It wouldn't have worked. We were just too different. I don't think that Ginny would like my new life style."

"That's the real reason why you and Ginny didn't come back together?"

"Yes. What's the big deal? I am way too crazy and my life is way too dangerous to have Ginny in it."

"You are not crazy! That's what you should understand. You play nuts, but you are not. You try to look like Mad Eye, but you are not fooling anyone. Ron, on the other hand…" she stopped.

"Yes?" Harry wanted to know.

"Never mind. Come, we are going to be late."

"No, wait. Now you'll tell me. What's wrong with Ron?"

Hermione looked at him. Could she really trust him?

"Fine. I think that people like him is really crazy. I mean… Look at him. He's clearly not happy. He hates being controlled by Lavender, right? But then he goes and propose to her? Why would he do that? I think that's something a crazy man would do."

"You're probably alright. He has always been like that… And how about you?"

"Me? What about me?"

"Does your boyfriend control you?" Harry asked innocently.

"I…" she started, but when looking at the hour, she added. "Oh! We are going to be late! Come Harry!"

"Yeah, yeah. Saved by the bell. I won't forget, you know?"

The woman couldn't help but smile while the two of them rushed down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11 Potions

**Chapter Eleven**: Potions

Fortunately, Snape hadn't arrived yet when Harry and Hermione reached his class. Draco Malfoy and all his gang had, but they were too busy discussing something that they didn't bother when the other two appeared.

"What do you think they're planning?" Hermione asked.

But Harry couldn't reply because Snape opened the door and all of them had to entered, silently. As soon as they sat down, they understood that that class wasn't going to be exactly a good one. Snape was still the man he used to be.

"You are going to prepare a potion to tell the truth. I understand that people as important as you and as well known at your jobs won't have many problems. The instructions are in the board."

For the first 10 minutes the class was very silent. In spite they were older now and there wasn't absolutely nothing Snape could do to harm them, most of the students were still afraid of him and didn't dare to disturb him.

But the class suffered a commotion when, 15 minutes after it had started, the door was opened again and Ron entered, followed by Lavender. Some of the students smiled, others automatically looked at Snape, to see what he would do. Hermione didn't do any of those and continued with her potion.

"So… Sorry, Professor. We didn't hear the bell." Lavender said.

Snape smiled. But it wasn't a nice smile. It was very cruel. Everybody was expectant to see what he would do with the two Gryffindor's. So everybody was very shocked when listening to his words.

"It's ok. Now take a sit. We are preparing a Truth Potion. Instructions at the board."

Draco Malfoy seemed a little disappointed. He, like most of the students, was expecting 'blood'.

Ron smiled and sat next to Harry.

"That was close" He whispered.

"Too close. Isn't it strange? I mean… It's Snape, for God sake. Why didn't he tell you something? If I were you, I would be concerned."

"I think you're over reacting. Perhaps he's change. It could be, don't you think?"

"Maybe. But I would be careful if I were you."

Once again the class was very silently. Snape didn't make any comments about Ron y Lavender until there were 10 minutes left of class.

"I believe that you should have your potions ready by now. Let me see… Miss Granger, give me yours, which seems pretty good."

Snape was saying Hermione's potion was good? Perhaps he had changed. He took some of it and put it in a cup. Then went to were Harry and Ron were sitting.

"Now we'll find out what was Mr Weasley really doing before coming to class." He said, hanging him the cup.

Ron was puzzled and as red as his hair. That was why Snape was being so nice. He had planned it, he was making a fool of Ron.

"Everybody come closer so you don't miss his explanation. Mr Weasley, I warn you, drink it!"

Ron looked at Lavender, who was hiding her head between her arms. The whole class was staring at him, waiting for him to drink the potion. Even Hermione was looking at him.

"What the hell." He whispered, and drank.

"Now we'll have to wait a couple of minutes so that the potion makes effect." Snape said. He seemed to be enjoying a lot. "A think it's enough. So… Let's ask the first question. Mr Weasley, today you arrived 15 minutes late. You told us that you didn't hear the bell. Was that true?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

"I see. And why didn't you hear the bell?"

"Lavender and I were making out at Gryffindor's common room." He said, turning even redder.

All of the Slytherin's began to laugh.

"Making out? Didn't you know you had classes? Why where you making out if you had to be here?"

"She made me. I didn't want to."

"She made you? Can't you complain? Does she decide everything for you?"

"Yes."

"Really? What would you have done if she hadn't told you to go to the common room?"

"I would have stay with Harry and Hermione and talk."

"Who do you like most, Miss Brown o Miss Granger?"

The class had been laughing of Ron, but they shut up when they heard the teacher's last question. What would Ron answer? Only Hermione wasn't looking at him. Lavender had raised her head and was staring at her boyfriend. Her eyes seemed to be saying 'Chose me or you'll see.'

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but in that moment the bell rang.

"I'm afraid, professor, that we have to be going now. We'll be late for our next class." It was Harry who talked.

Snape looked at him. He knew the student was right and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Mr Weasley and Miss Brown, you've just lost 10 points for your house. Mr Potter, you loose 5 points too for interrupting my class. Everybody, leave your potions on my desk so I can evaluate you. And I want a composition about the effects of this potion for next class. Now, leave!"

Everybody did as he told, but before anyone could leave, Snape talked again.

"Oh, and Mr Weasley, that potion has a long effect, so I recommend you that you stay as far as possible from anyone you don't want to tell your secrets."

"I will." He whispered while leaving the room. He was way too embarrassed to talk to anyone, so he wasn't seen until the next day during breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12 The mystery of the teacher

I apologize for taking so long to upload. I do have some chapters written, but I don't know how to end my story, so you'll have to be patient with me, ok? Thanks to all of you who read and review. And remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll upload. 

Chapter Twelve: The mystery of the teacher

Harry and Hermione where having breakfast when they saw Ron coming. He looked terrible.

"Hey! Where've you been?" Harry asked once he had sat.

"Ask me something. Anything. I need to know the spell's over."

"Ok." He thought for a while and then he asked. "What's the color of our uniform?"

"Green." Ron replied. "It worked! It's not green."

"Congratulations, Ronald." Hermione said coldly.

The other didn't care, because he began to talk about his odyssey of the night before.

"I was planning to return to the common room, but I didn't know if the spell was over yet and I didn't want to come across anyone, if you know what I mean."

"That should teach you to arrive on time." The woman commented.

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't give Snape your potion…" the man, starting to get angry replied.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Hey! What do we have now?" Harry asked so that his friends would change the subject.

"Defense against the black arts." Hermione answered. "Do you know who's teaching it? I mean… We had like 7 teachers, right? I wonder who is the one called by Dumbledore…"

"I saw Mad Eye… But that was just on our first day. I haven't seen him since then. But I haven't seen none of the others either." The red haired commented.

"Well… I think we can assume that Quirel isn't coming, right? He died on our first year here…" Harry said.

"Died? C'mon! You killed him, Harry! I know, I know, he was working for Voldemort and all that staff…. I also think that Snape is out too, he's already teaching Potions."

"You're right, Ron. So, that means that we'll be having classes with Lupin or Mad Eye."

"I hope it's Lupin! Mad Eye is a bit scary…"

They laughed. Mad Eye was, indeed, a bit scary.

"I think you're forgetting about someone." Hermione added.

Her two friends looked at her, not knowing who she was talking about.

"Umbridge. Remember her?"

How could anyone forget Umbridge? She was the teacher they had had during their 5° year at Hogwarts.

"Umbridge? But Dumbledore fired her, right? I don't think she's even allowed back here…"

"She was our teacher, Ron. Perhaps Dumbledore wanted her to be here, I don't know…"

"Let's just hope Hermione is wrong. I don't think I'm able to handle Malfoy, Snape and Umbridge all together. Not anymore." Harry said and his friends laughed. Suddenly, the bell rang and they headed the class room.


	13. Chapter 13 Mystery resolved

**Chapter Thirteen**: Mystery resolved

The door was not open yet, so pupils had a chance to express their own thoughts about the mystery of the teacher.

"I bet you is Lupin. Dumbledore liked him very much, so I'm sure he wanted him to be at his birthday."

"I don't know, Parvati… Remember, Lupin is a werewolf. I don't think many of our schoolmates would be happy of having someone like that teaching us stuff." Seamus opined.

"As long is not Mad Eye, is fine by me." Neville exclaimed.

"I hope it's not Umbridge!" Ron said.

The door was open but no teacher appeared. After a short pause, Hermione entered the room and everybody followed her. There still wasn't any teacher, so they did what seemed normal: each of them, in groups of three or four, sat in front of a table. Nobody said a word.

"I didn't remember this was such a quiet class" a voice said after another pause.

Many of the students smiled when they recognized the voice. It was Lupin, the best teacher they had had, according to most of them.

But happiness didn't last long. As soon as the teacher began to talk, they knew that it was too good to be true.

"I'm glad to see you all here. Before we start, there are some things you should know…" he was about to explain himself when an annoying cough everybody knew so well, interrupted him.

"Ahem, ahem… I really think, professor Lupin, I should be the one explaining this. After all, I work at the Ministry." Said a female voice, coming from the darkness.

Everybody recognized that voice, that cough! Dolores Umbridge was back an Hogwarts too!

"Could this get any better?" Ron whispered sarcastically into Harry's ear.

He hadn't finished, when a different voice said:

"Dolores, let him finish talking. If then there's something you think is worth mentioning, then add it. But for now, let him talk."

Mad Eye had come out of the darkness and went to sit at the teacher's desk. Harry, Ron and Hermione where sitting at the front road so they heard him muttering something that sounded a lot like:

"Women! I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he invited her…"

"Thanks Mad Eye." Lupin said. "Well, as I was saying, the aim of this 'reunion', according to Dumbledore, is to gather you back with all of your teachers. The problem is that in this particular situation, is different. As you probably remember, during the 7 years you've been here, you had 6 different teachers for the same class."

Again, Umbridge tried to interrupt, but Mad Eye looked at her full of hate, so she didn't say a word.

"Anyway… Dumbledore called all of us and told us that we would give you classes together."

"Together?" Seamus repeated.

"Yes, Mr Finnigan, together. The four of us will be teaching you…"

Immediately, everyone began to think who the fourth teacher was. As usual, Hermione whispered his name before most of the students saw him.

"Lockhart…"

"Hello! Sorry I'm late… I was answering some of my fan's mail. What did I miss?" the blond asked.

Harry instantly looked at Mad Eye and read his lips when he whispered to Lupin.

"I don't know what we are going to do with this two…."

"Lockhart?" Ron said "I thought he had lost his mind…."

"Yes… All of it because of your wand." The other man replied.

But he felt the same way as his friend. He too had thought that Lockhart was at San Mugo having lost his mind after an incident during their second year at Hogwarts.

"Will you ever read the newspaper?" the woman's voice brought Harry back. "He's recovered. They said his fan's letters helped him a lot, but I doubt it…."

"We were saying that during this month the four of us will teaching them Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well… 'teaching'. I supposed that someone like Potter, who is a very well-known auror, doesn't need us teaching him, right? But still… Rules are rules." Moody explained.

"Oh, yes…. I've told Dumbledore that if I could handle a vampire I could easily handle a class with 20 pupils, don't you think? But he has insisted that this two talented men and this lovely lady helped me."

Harry and Ron had to look down so that nobody would see the smiles that had appeared in their faces, for they both knew there hadn't been a vampire, nor a banshee, or any of the creepy creatures had described in his books.

"I really think that you need some theory, so… Open your books…" Umbridge started, but the oldest interrupted her.

"This is not about theory! They need to practice what they already know!"

"We should stick to the program of the Ministry!" the woman shouted.

"Oh, really? I think that the program does not run in this situation, don't you? They are not 13 years old any longer!"

Mad Eye and Umbridge began to argue very loudly. People started betting who would be the first to take the wand out.

Meanwhile, Lockhart was looking at some of the paintings in the room.

"This is so depressing! I have a painting of myself, fighting against a vampire that would suit perfect in that wall over there. I think it's much better than a dragon's picture, don't you, miss Patil?"

Lupin looked at his work-mates and smiled. Then, he came closer to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"What do you think about this?" he asked them.

"I think… I think I shall wish you good luck. This will be an interesting month." Harry replied. The four of them looked at Mad Eye and Umbridge and smiled.


	14. Chapter 14 Making plans

**Chapter Fourteen**: Making plans

"I never thought I would say this, but I can't wait to have our next class with Umbridge. I bet you Mad Eye will turn her into an owl or something like that. I just hope is during our class…" All the Gryfindor's laughed at Ron's comment. Even Hermione couldn't hide a smile.

They had left the most interested class and they were going back to the dinning room. They had done nothing but look at the teachers, who hadn't seemed willing to accept any kind of comments coming from their colleagues.

"What do we have after lunch?" Harry asked.

"Charms." Hermione replied.

"That's not too bad, is it? I mean, Flitwick was a good teacher…"

"Well, don't be too happy. Guess what we have tomorrow after breakfast." Hermione added, taking a look into her time table. "History of Magic."

"Bins? Why don't they just shoot us? It would be funnier than attending to that stupid class…"

Professor Bins was the only ghost teaching in Hogwarts. The rumor said that one night he had fallen asleep near the fire place and when he woke up the next morning he left his body behind, without even noticing. The only interesting part of the class was when the teacher entered the room, but after seeing it for 7 years it had turned a bit boring too.

"I guess I don't even have to ask you for your notes, right, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"You have a girlfriend, why don't you ask her for her notes?" the woman replied.

Ron turned very red. Hermione said something about getting a book from the library and left. Harry then asked.

"So… speaking about Lavender, how's she? How did she react after what Snape did?"

"Don't know. We haven't spoke since yesterday. And, to tell you the truth, I don't want to talk to her either. I can almost hear her now. She'll say something like 'Ronald, who would you have chosen?'" he said, imitating Lavender's voice and making Harry laugh.

"And who would you have chosen?" he asked after a while.

"What?" the red headed one asked, still laughing.

"Who do you like more, Lavender or Hermione?"

Ron looked at his friend as if he didn't know him. Then, he replied.

"I thought the answer to that was obvious. I'm marrying Lavender…"

"So it's Hermione, right? You like Hermione a lot more."

"Oh, you can bet that."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by Parvati.

"Ron, Lavender wants to see you. She's not feeling well, so she wont go to classes today, but she requested to see you after Charms. What should I tell her?"

Ron looked at her. He felt sorry for his girlfriend because he guessed that she was not feeling well because of the humiliation Snape had put them through. But also, he felt happy. The idea of not having to see Lavender for a couple of hours was surely great.

"Tell her that Harry and I had already arranged to practice quiddich after classes. Tell her that I can go and see her after dinner."

Parvati looked. Her eyes seemed to be saying 'Oh, she'll kill you when she hears about this', but she said nothing and walked away.

"So… Are we really playing quiddich? Because I didn't bring my broom."

"Harry… I don't care. If you really want to play quiddich, we'll play quiddich. If you want to cast a spell on Malfoy, I'll be happy to join you. As long as I don't see Lavender, it's perfect."

"You'll be a hell of a husband, man."

"Don't say that, ok? Now, lets go. Flitwick will be mad at us if we don't get there in time." Ron said, grabbing his bag.

"Who are you trying to fool? It's Flitwick!"

"Yeah, what ever… But after what happened with Snape I don't want to be late even for Hagrid's lessons."

The two friends laughed all the way to the charms classroom. All of the sudden, they heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Now that you mentioned Hagrid, he was just telling me that none of you said hello to him. What's the matter with you, I thought he was your friend?"

"My god, Hermione! Do you have to overhear our conversations all the time?" Harry asked.

"Well, why should we talk to him? Look what he's done to us? It's his fault that we are stuck here. He send us the invitations!"

"Listen to yourself, Ronald! You came here because you wanted to, not because somebody made you! And besides, whose birthday party is this, anyway? Dumbledore's! I guess Hagrid has also been fooled." The woman said angrily.

"I don't want to interrupt this lovely conversation" Harry said sarcastically, "but it's time to go inside. Hermione, we'll visit Hagrid after classes, ok?"

"Ok"

"And Ron, she is right. He gave us the invitations, but this isn't his plan. Hate the message, don't hate the messenger."

"Fine."

"Good. Now lets go inside."

"Thanks mum." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear, making her laugh.

"What?" Harry asked, sitting down.

"Nothing. Just nothing."


	15. Chapter 15 Hagrid

**Hello there. How are you, my Harry Potter addicts? I imagine you hate me right now, specially those of you who read in my profile that the story was going to be done by the end of the summer (South American summer). The truth is that I don't know where I'm going with this. I have some more chapters, but I'm still not to sure about them and I want to write some more before posting them. I've just started university too, so I don't have time and, above all, my mind has been filled with Jack and Rose (Titanic!) and I can't stop planning fanfictions about them.**

**Anyway, I know that you still hate me, but I just wanted to apologize to you. SORRY!!**

**Hope you like this chapter! Review, if only just to say how a bad person I was! Thanks in advanced!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fifteen**: Hagrid

Flitwick's class was always very noisy, which made it perfect to talk with your classmates without being punished. That hadn't changed much.

"What do you think we should do after going to Hagrid's?" Ron asked.

"You know what… It's been a long while since I last played quiddich… I'm sure we can borrow some of the school's old brooms…." Harry said.

"I would love to be out there flying. I'm starting to miss it, you know?"

"I don't want to spoil your fun, you know…" Hermione started.

"So, don't do it." Ron simply said.

His friend looked coldly at him and then added.

"Remember we have homework already. McGonagal, Snape… I think Trelawney gave you some homework too. Oh, and Umbridge said something about reading a couple of chapters from the book."

"Yes, but Umbridge doesn't count. Remember Mad Eye told us that if any of us did that he would punish us. I know the way Mad Eye punishes and I'm not looking forward to being his first victim in Hogwarts." Harry commented.

"We still have a lot to do…"

"Hermione, we haven't been here for 3 whole days and I'm getting tired of you. I'm not planning to go back to Gryfindor's common room until midnight. I'll sleep in the woods, if necessary! But I don't want to face Lavender." Ron whispered, so that only his friends would hear it.

"We have a library, you knew that, right?" she asked sarcastically.

The red headed was about to reply, but Harry once again interfered.

"Is this how it's going to be? Why do you have to be fighting all the time! Hermione, it's only Thursday! Give us a break. We'll go have tea with Hagrid and then we'll practice some quiddich. We have plenty of time to do our homework."

"Ok, fine. But you've been warned."

They went back to work with out saying a word. Then, when she was sure Harry wasn't paying attention, Hermione whispered.

"He's really becoming our mother."

They both smiled.

Half an hour later, the three of the were walking towards Hagrid's house. When they got there, Hermione knock at the door. Immediately, they heard a dog barking.

"Do you think is possible he still has Fangs?"

"I hope he has Fangs. Imagine he has Fluffy."

Fluffy was the three headed dog the trio met during their first year at Hogwarts. For anyone it wasn't the kind of pet you would buy, but for Hagrid it was nothing compared to his dream pet: a dragon.

After a few moments the door was opened and the half-giant appeared.

"Oh, hi Hermione." He said, and then, seeing the other two, he added. "Oh, I didn't know you were coming, too." He sounded somehow cold, so Harry had to apologize.

"Look, Hagrid, we're sorry. I know we treated you badly, but it wasn't our fault… We were… we were just shocked."

"Yeah, Hagrid. We weren't expecting this."

"All right, all right. I can't be mad at you." He said after a short pause. Then, he hugged the three of them. "So… What have you been doing? And I don't mean what we read on the newspaper. I mean everything. Ron. I understand you've been playing quiddich, right? And I also heard your getting married soon. It's a big shock for me."

Hermione didn't say a word, she just looked through the window.

"It was a big shock for all of us. I guess that even the groom was surprised, weren't you, Ron?" Harry asked innocently.

"Can we please don't talk about my wedding?" Ron begged.

They obeyed, so they didn't say another word about it. For an hour or so they talked about their jobs and such. Hagrid also told them about Hogwarts.

"McGonagal, Snape and Sprout left. Neville is the new Herbology teacher. Well, he isn't exactly new. He's been working here for about 5 years now."

"And who is teaching Transfiguration and Potions?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, Luna Loovegod turned put to be an excellent teacher. She's has taken McGonagal's place. I must say she surprised me a lot. I never thought she would be able to handle a class full of students."

"And who's the new Snape?" Hermione asked.

"What? Didn't you tell them?" the teacher asked looking at Ron, who denied with his head. "Ginny Weasley."

"Ginny? I didn't know she was good at potions." Hermione asked.

"Ginny has a lot of hidden talents." The red headed replied.

"And besides, Hermione. Who can be good at potions with Snape?"

Everybody laughed. They continued to talk about the new teachers and stuff. After a while, Hermione announced that she was going to do her homework, so Harry and Ron said that they had other things to do and the three of them left Hagrid's house.

"It's way too dark to practice quiddich, but still, I must assume that you are not going to do your homework, right?" the woman asked them.

"For once you're right, Hermione. It's almost time to eat." Ron said. "I really wanted to play quiddich!!" he added when they were walking towards the castle.

"Don't worry, Ron. We'll have another opportunity."

He didn't know then, but that opportunity was going to be very soon… Sooner than anyone was expecting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another open ending… What will happen now? I don't know, or do I? Interesting… Well, I guess you will have to wait, don't you?**

**Seriously, I will update as soon as I can.**

**If any of you has ideas for this fanfiction, please, I beg you, tell me!**

**Leave your reviews or I will take longer! (No kidding) **


End file.
